Piglet
Piglet is a character from A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh books and is featured in many Disney productions. He is a baby pig who is the best friend of Winnie-the-Pooh. Despite the fact that he is a "Very Small Animal" with a stutter and a generally timid disposition, he often conquers his fears and seems to want to be brave. Personality Piglet is timid and scares easily. Piglet dislikes dark woods and strong winds. Although Piglet is extremely cowardly, he joins Pooh and friends on thier many adventures. Piglet's bravest act was in his own movie Piglet's Big Movie, where he succesfully saved Pooh from falling down a waterfall to his death. In many situations Piglet is the only one that can save the day. He may hesitate at first but will eventually save the day. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet first appears in the shirt Winnie the Pooh and the blustery day. Piglet is seen sweeping his lawn until a strong wind blows him awa. Piglet is rescued by Pooh. Piglet later appears during the flood. Piglet is almost killed by a massive waterfall, nut luckly falls into Pooh's honey pot. Piglet thenn finds out Owl needs a new home. Owl's original home was destryoed in the wind storm and Piglet gave up his home for Owl. Christopher then throws a hero party in honor of Pooh who saved Piglet using his honey pot and Piglet for giving Owl a new home. Piglet appears for th remainder of the film after this sequence. Other appearances The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet is a main character in the animated series based off of the film. Piglet joins Pooh, Eeyore, Rabbit and Tigger on many adventures. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Piglet goes with the other friends to find Christropher Robin who is believed to be held captive by a viciouse dinosaour like monster. The Tigger Movie Piglet reappears in Tigger's film as he assitst Pooh and Eeyore as they try to find Tigger's family. Piglet later joins Pooh, Rabbit, Roo and Eeyore on thier journey to find Tigger. Piglet later becomes apart of Tigger's true family. Piglet's Big Movie Piglet stars in his own movie and is ashemed to be such a timid animal and believes he is not cared by his friends. Piglet runs off leaving Pooh and Friends on a journey to find them. Pooh nealey falls to his death in a waterfall, but if rescued by Piglet. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Piglet joins in the very first Heffalump expedition. Piglet later makes peace with the Heffalump population along with everyone else. Disney Parks Piglet can be found at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts for meet and greets. He appears less frequently than Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore, but he is more common than the rare Rabbit. Piglet is The Star Of Walt Disney Studios Park in Paris Starts 1st March 2010 Kingdom Hearts series Piglet has been featured as a minor character in the popular Kingdom Hearts video games. He appears in the mini game style world of the Hundred Acre Wood. In Kingdom Hearts, he is rescued by Sora after he went missing. In Kingdom Hearts II, he is once again rescued by Sora and Pooh. after he was blown away. Legacy Piglet has become a popular Disney character from the Winnie the Pooh franchise along with Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Roo. He has became apart of the minor Disney franchise Disney Cuties along with many other Disney Characters. Gallery Piglet In Epcot Trivia * Although featured in every Disney interpretation of Winnie-the-Pooh, Piglet was originally omitted by Disney in the first Pooh film, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966). According to the film's director, Wolfgang Reitherman, Piglet was replaced by Gopher, which was thought to have a more "folksy, all-American, grass-roots image". * John Fiedler provided the voice for Piglet from 1968 until his death on his last appearance as Piglet's voice was in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie). Travis Oates has provided Piglet's voice since Fielder's death. He has voiced Piglet in Kingdom Hearts II, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (only for the newest material since much of the dialogue is still voiced by Fielder) and the My Friends Tigger & Pooh television series. The classic version for Piglet was seen to have a green shirt. Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pigs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters who almost died